Cuatro son multitud
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Una casa de té. Un parque de diversiones. Todo lo que Kasamatsu sabe es que él no quiere estar allí; pero, de pronto, los acontecimientos dan un giro inesperado: el peor giro posible... ¿o el mejor? [KiseKasa/MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**Yo de nuevo (tal vez necesito parar). Esta vez traigo un KiseKasa/MidoTaka; si bien tiene más de lo primero que de lo segundo, incluye ambas cosas. Quiero agradecer especialmente (?) a amys0n, que fue de vital importancia para la creación de este fic ****—si bien, en el momento que escribo estas líneas, ella todavía no lo sabe x'D Es para ti... o algo así u/u.**

**Advierto que es _muy_ gay. Sé que todo lo que escribo lo es, pero esto lo es más... ¿creo yo?**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>No entendía qué hacía él allí.<p>

Él no había querido ir hasta ese lugar. Vale, quizás no odiaba la idea _tanto_ como había dado a entender —mediante golpes y gritos— a su insoportable _kouhai_. Está bien, el plan en realidad no le parecía tan malo. Pero eso no cambiaba que en el fondo _no_ quería hallarse allí —ya fuera en un nivel mayor o menor al que aparentaba—; de modo que, ¿cómo demonios se había dejado convencer?

Ah, cierto. Él era Kasamatsu Yukio: un completo fracaso al momento de decirle que no a Kise Ryōta. Y para colmo, cuando a éste se le sumaba la espontánea —e _inaguantable_— naturaleza insistente de Takao Kazunari, no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

De modo que ahora se hallaba allí sentado, sobre el cojín color crema de una de las sillas de madera del local; sus enfurruñados ojos azules clavados en otros igual de amargos, de color verde. En la mesa ante él —también de madera, pero cubierta por un pomposo mantel rosado, con apliques de moños— reposaba una taza de café humeante, negro, sin una gota de azúcar. Había una diversa variedad de canastitas repartidas por toda la superficie —también decoradas con diversos paños con moños y flores, que a Kasamatsu le parecían sencillamente _repugnantes_—, dentro de las cuales reposaban distintos dulces, tales como galletitas, masitas, y hasta bombones.

Si Kasamatsu hubiera sabido que el local iba a ser _así, _sin dudas no habrían podido convencerlo ni en mil años de que acudiera. Y estaba bastante seguro de que lo mismo valía para Midorima Shintarō, que se hallaba sentado frente a él con un gesto igual o más hosco que el suyo. Ellos no lo sabían, pero sus expresiones eran casi un espejo una de otra. El ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada; los párpados entrecerrados, mientras apretaban con fuerza los brazos que mantenían cruzados por encima del pecho.

Kise Ryōta y Takao Kazunari, sin embargo, parecían estar en su salsa. En apariencia, aquel negocio había abierto hacía poco; Kise había oído de él gracias a una de sus admiradoras, que le había dado a entender que no le importaría que la invitara a salir allí, porque parecía que el sitio se especializaba en las meriendas para _parejas_.

El rubio, que en algún desgraciado momento de la historia de la humanidad se había vuelto _muy_ amigo de Takao, le había contado a éste sobre la existencia del lugar. Y movido por su propio entusiasmo por… _ese tipo de cosas_, en menos de lo que canta un gallo había ido a lloriquearle a su adorado _Shin–chan_ para que fuera con él, proponiéndole a Kise que él también los acompañara junto a su _senpai_ del equipo de baloncesto.

Kasamatsu no entendía qué pintaba él allí. Es decir, si Midorima y Takao querían tener una cita, no necesitaban de la presencia ni suya ni del rubio. Y aquel sitio era para _parejas_. Kise Ryōta _no_ estaba saliendo con él, así que aquello _no_ contaba _de ninguna manera_ como una cita doble. No, señor; imposible. Por la expresión de fastidio del escolta de Shūtoku, Kasamatsu no podía sino asombrarse de la habilidad de Takao para convencer al peliverde de lo que fuera que le pasase por la mente hacer con él —aunque, conociendo al base y la clase de relación que ellos llevaban, no estaba seguro de querer saber sus métodos.

Además, aquel sitio —como todo lo que involucraba a Kise— era carísimo. Aquella era una de las tantas excusas (aunque él las llamaba _razones_) que había puesto el pelinegro al momento de oponerse a ir allí. Sin embargo, el rubio había desechado sus protestas diciendo que pagaría por él, y que no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero. No había forma de disuadirlo. _"No estamos saliendo, Kise." "¡Senpai! ¿Qué importa eso? ¡Quiero conocer cómo es el lugar!" "La gente lo malinterpretará." "¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que piensen los demás? Además iremos con Midorimacchi y Takaocchi, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, será una salida entre amigos~" "Kise, sabes que Midorima y Takao sí están juntos." "¡Senpai, deja de poner excusas y sólo di que sí!"_

Luego había intervenido Takao; y sus insistentes protestas, sumadas a las del rubio, habían acabado por agobiar tanto al base de Kaijō que al final éste había terminado por acceder con tal de que lo dejaran en paz.

Así que ahora él y Midorima estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, el primero con un café amargo delante de él, el otro con un capuccino; a la derecha del primero se hallaba Kise, que parloteaba con un Takao sentado justo al lado de su actual novio.

— ¿Así que has escuchado el CD? —Decía el pelinegro al rubio, en apariencia conversando sobre un disco que había prestado a Kise hacía unas semanas atrás.— ¿A que es genial? Shin–chan dice que no le gustó, pero en realidad es porque es un _tsundere_ incapaz de admitir que le gusta un género de música que no es la música clásica…

— Takao, ya te dije que no es así. —Bufó el de anteojos, pero no había manera. Takao y Kise —que bebía un batido de durazno de una enorme copa, con una pajilla que se torcía en forma de corazón— rieron al mismo tiempo, incapaz de contenerse por la gracia que siempre les generaba la actitud _tsundere_ del peliverde.

— Ah, sí, estaba muy bueno~ —Coincidió el rubio, despegando los labios del sorbete para mirar a su antiguo compañero de la Generación de los Milagros con gesto burlón.— Midorimacchi, deberías dejar de ser tan _tsundere_ y–…

— Por última vez —repitió el de anteojos, por enésima vez aquella tarde—, _no–soy–tsundere_. —Y, como siempre hacía, remató ajustándose los anteojos por encima de la nariz. Takao le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, mirándolo con gesto mezcla de diversión y de pena mientras acercaba el rostro al del contrario como si fuera a hablarle al oído.

— Bueno… —Reconoció en un tono completamente audible, acrecentando su sonrisa de modo perverso antes de decir:— En la cama sin duda no lo eres~

Takao y Kise estallaron en carcajadas, al tiempo que Midorima se ponía rojo como un tomate y se apresuraba a negarlo todo. _"¡Takao, no hables de esas cosas en frente de los d–es decir, no digas tonterías!"_ Siempre era igual. El rubio tuvo que abrazarse el estómago, doblándose por las risas; y unas silenciosas lágrimas risueñas empezaron a deslizarse por los bordes de los ojos del pelinegro, que en un acto por preservar su vida había roto el contacto con su novio, alejándose lo más que podía hacia el borde de su silla.

Les tomó bastante recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración y dejar de reírse. La gente de las otras mesas los miraba, sonriéndose tenuemente mientras se preguntaba qué sería tan gracioso como para causar semejantes carcajadas. Takao se refregó los bordes de los ojos con los dedos, para retirar los rastros de lágrimas, antes de decir:

— Pero hay alguien aquí que está _muy_ callado… —Y por la manera en que sus ojos de halcón se dirigieron con astucia al individuo en diagonal a él, Kasamatsu supo que había llegado su hora. Había creído que se olvidarían de él si permanecía en silencio y trataba de pasar desapercibido, con la vista clavada en un costado y moviendo tan sólo su brazo para tomar un sorbo de café de cuando en cuando —al fin y al cabo, molestar a Midorima era una actividad tan divertida que Takao y Kise podían pasar un día entero entretenidos con ello. Sin embargo, el base de Kaijō no tenía tanta suerte: eso era algo que él sabía bien desde el momento en que se había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en una casa de té _rococó_ con tres chicos de primer año. Se armó de paciencia para lo que fuera a venir, cerrando los ojos e inhalando bien hondo.— ¿Por qué no dices nada, Kasamatsu–senpai?

No respondió de inmediato. Se tomó su tiempo para abrir los ojos y mirar al contrario, que lo contemplaba con aquella sonrisa burlona que le prometía desde ya que nada bueno resultaría de aquello. Ya su voz cantarina se lo había dejado en claro. En cualquier caso, si había algo que _no_ había que hacer en la vida era dejar a Takao Kazunari sin una respuesta, por lo que luego de unos instantes respondió:

—… Porque no tengo nada que decir.

Takao volvió a romper a reír, y las carcajadas de Kise no tardaron en unírsele. Su tono de voz había sonado demasiado amargo, tal vez; más de lo que el propio Kasamatsu hubiera querido. Pero no había de otra: estaba en un sitio en el que no quería estar, en compañía de tres individuos menores que él, y todo lo que quería era huir a su casa cuanto antes. Su pesar estaba justificado.

— S–senpai —Kise tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por farfullar aquello, debido a que se estaba ahogando por las risas. Juntó oxígeno antes de decir:—, eres demasiado serio~

— Kise tiene razón, ¡relájate! —Instó Takao, en un tono que permitía a Kasamatsu cualquier cosa _menos relajarse_. El pelinegro y el rubio ya de por sí eran insoportables por cuenta propia; juntos, se volvían un dúo imparable, y ciertamente _peligroso_.

Sin embargo, el base de Kaijō se armó de paciencia y suspiró. Midorima siempre se empeñaba en sostener su papel de _tsundere_ amargado, ¿y para qué le servía? Para que se burlaran todavía más de él. De modo que, aunque sabía que no podía ser una buena idea, intentó relajarse y mirar la situación por el lado bueno —si es que tal lado existía. Vale, el café era rico, y no pagaría por él. Los dulces sobre la mesa, que tanto se había enfurruñado en no tocar, de hecho tenían buen aspecto. Y al menos Midorima estaba en una posición peor que la suya.

Así que sí.

Desenroscó sus brazos, dejándolos caer sobre su regazo. Tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo, tratando de deshacer su ceño fruncido mientras evitaba mirar demasiado a los otros. Fue un intento muy pobre; pero pareció ser suficiente, porque surtió su efecto cuando Kise sonrió y volvió a mirar a Takao, que optó por encogerse de hombros y asentir. A continuación, dijo:

— Vale, en ese caso y ya que piensas cooperar, supongo que podrías decirnos quién te gusta.

Ah, para qué. _Para qué. _Bastó aquella simple frase del contrario, que pronunció en un tono tan casual como si estuviera hablando del clima, para que Kasamatsu se atragantase con su café y escupiese la mitad sobre la mesa, manchando el mantel rosado y el platito donde descansaba la taza cuando no la tenía en la mano.

Takao rió mientras Kise daba palmadas en la espalda a su _senpai_, tratando de ayudarlo a recomponer su respiración. El alero rió un poco nervioso; Kasamatsu atragantándose no era cosa de risa, pero el motivo lo volvía algo sencillamente _adorable_. El base de Kaijō percibió con odio cómo incluso las comisuras de la boca de _Midorima_ se elevaban un poco hacia arriba, a pesar de que arrugaba la nariz con desagrado por el enchastre. _¡Maldito traidor!_ Eso fue lo que pensó el cuatro, antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad el peliverde y él nunca habían hecho ningún pacto oficial. Pero estaba claro que tenían —como mínimo— un tratado implícito, de _irritación_ hacia sus respectivos acompañantes.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Kise cuando pareció que Kasamatsu hubo recuperado el oxígeno. Éste tosió una vez más y asintió; momento en el que Takao, impaciente e incapaz de adecuarse a ningún tipo de situación, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, descansando el mentón sobre ellas.

— ¿Y bien? —Insistió con descaro, mientras Midorima lo fulminaba con la mirada en un gesto que claramente le decía _"Takao, compórtate"_.— ¿Piensas decírnoslo o no?

Kasamatsu le devolvió la mirada de mala gana; el pelinegro lo contemplaba con un gesto que suponía ser inocente pero que refulgía con una malicia tal que lo hacía parecerse al mismísimo Satanás. También miró con mala cara a Kise, que se había hecho a un lado y lo miraba con gesto expectante; aunque, en realidad, aquello no era culpa del rubio.

Había sido Takao el que había comenzado con toda aquella historia en plan _"averigüemos quién le gusta a Kasamatsu"._ Todo había empezado un día en que al pelinegro se le había ocurrido hacer la _"inocente"_ pregunta de si el base tenía novia. Ante la negativa de Kise, que había respondido por él —ya que, de pronto, Kasamatsu había parecido muy interesado en atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas—, Takao había procedido a preguntar si por lo menos le gustaba alguien. Y, desde entonces, nunca lo habían dejado en paz. El portador del ojo de halcón aprovechaba hasta la más pequeña ocasión para acosarlo con aquel interrogante, al que Kasamatsu siempre respondía de la misma manera.

— Takao —masculló, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello y carraspeaba, intentando acomodar su dolorida garganta—, te he dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta nadie.

El base hizo pucheros; inflando las mejillas en un gesto excesivamente dramático que sacaba de quicio al cuatro.

— Ah, vamos, senpai. —Instó Kise, dándole palmaditas en el hombro y apartando la mano justo a tiempo para esquivar el manotazo que arrojó Kasamatsu en su dirección.— Sabemos que es mentira~

Lo era. Pero, mientras Kasamatsu no lo reconociese en voz alta, ellos no tenían forma de saberlo.

— Claro que es mentira; la otra vez, en esa fiesta de Tōō, logramos emborracharlo y que reconociera que _alguien_ le gustaba, ¿te acuerdas, Shin–chan? —Inquirió el del ojo de halcón en dirección a Midorima. Éste se revolvió incómodo, como si no quisiera ser mencionado en aquel asunto; pero en seguida Takao volvió su atención a Kise y lo miró con gesto reflexivo.— Aunque no logramos que nos dijera quién… tal vez la próxima deberíamos intentar con _más_ alcohol…

— Ni se te ocurra. —Amenazó el base de Kaijō en un siseo. Recordaba a la perfección aquella situación, y sin dudas _no_ quería repetirla. Había terminado siendo acosado por la mitad de las fanáticas de Kise —que, de alguna manera, se habían infiltrado en la fiesta, organizada por los chicos del equipo de baloncesto de Tōō—, y todos conocían bien el mal desempeño de Kasamatsu en torno a las mujeres. Así que el alcohol era algo que trataba de evitar.

Takao soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

— No tendremos que hacerlo, si nos lo dices ahora~ —Señaló con astucia, ante un Kasamatsu que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Kise rió para luego decir:

— ¡Al menos dinos cómo es, senpai! —Instó alegremente.— ¿Es rubia? ¿Alta? ¿La conocemos? ¿Viene con nosotros a Kaijō?

Soltó una pregunta atrás de la otra, sin darle tiempo a Kasamatsu ni siquiera de respirar; su propia curiosidad tan acelerada que no daba respiro al base para saciarla. Éste se revolvió incómodo, preguntándose cómo proceder, pero Takao —que lo miraba con gesto perverso— lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada:

— ¿…O acaso…es un chico? —Inquirió despacio, una mueca de mofa deformando sus facciones.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Kasamatsu se quedó helado sobre su asiento, mientras Kise abría los ojos con sorpresa, como si sólo ahora se le ocurriera aquella posibilidad. Midorima chasqueó la lengua, molesto con la situación; y se quedaron así hasta que el rostro de Takao se contorsionó en una mueca burlona, y éste empezó a reír con estrepitosas carcajadas a las que luego Kise se sumó con timidez.

— Estoy bromeando, Kasamatsu–senpai. —Le dijo el base, al darse cuenta de que éste no había captado su broma.— ¿…O acerté?

Kasamatsu se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en una negativa, porque su voz parecía haberse fugado para siempre —abría y cerraba la boca inútilmente, como un pez fuera del agua. Fue Midorima el que, harto de la situación —y apiadándose de Kasamatsu, a pesar de que _tsundere_ como era no pensaba admitirlo—, carraspeó y sugirió:

— ¿Por qué no pagamos la cuenta y vamos a otro lado? —Una rápida mirada desdeñosa a su alrededor bastó para evidenciar que el sitio le parecía horrible. Aquel interrogante logró el efecto deseado: porque Takao y Kise se olvidaron por completo de Kasamatsu y, en su lugar, dirigieron su atención al peliverde.

— ¿Y a dónde? —Preguntó el pelinegro con interés. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.— Ey, ¿qué dicen de ir a jugar al _bowling_?

Kise arrugó la frente y sacudió la cabeza.

— Horrible; ¡mejor vayamos al karaoke!

A partir de entonces tuvo lugar una extensa discusión entre el siete y el diez, que no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo sobre a dónde ir. Midorima y Kasamatsu se limitaron a mirarlos, contemplando el espectáculo que constituían Takao y Kise peleando como niños porque querían ir a lugares distintos; ambos terminándose su bebida y haciendo un gesto al camarero para que les trajera la cuenta. Sin embargo, de pronto —y luego de cinco minutos enteros peleando—, se hizo silencio; una enorme sonrisa dibujándose, al mismo tiempo, en los rostros del rubio y el base de Shūtoku.

— _¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones? _—Preguntaron los dos al unísono, los ojos brillándoles con una mezcla de malicia y diversión.

Y entonces Kasamatsu, de alguna manera, supo que estaba por meterse en un infierno.

* * *

><p>— Kise, joder, te juro que en cuanto bajemos de esta cosa me las pagarás, no puedo creer que permitiera que viniéramos aquí, te prometo que no lo olvid–<em>joderjoder, no, no, no, NO–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.<em>

Al mismo tiempo que Kasamatsu soltaba aquel estridente grito, _todas_ las otras personas que se hallaban con ellos también se deshicieron en alaridos. Incluso Kise —a su lado— emitió un fuerte chillido agudo, como el típico gritito _cliché_ que producen las chicas en las películas de terror. En cualquier caso, Kasamatsu no le prestó atención, porque estaba demasiado ocupado gritando él mismo como para darse cuenta de nada más.

Caían, caían a una velocidad de vértigo en una _posición_ de vértigo —formando un ángulo de casi noventa grados con el suelo. Habían estado casi un minuto entero ganando altura en aquella montaña rusa, para luego descender en picada a una velocidad tal que las lágrimas se les salían de los ojos por el viento y que causaba que todos se aferrasen a las barras de seguridad del vehículo como si sus vidas dependieran de ellas —lo cual, en parte, era cierto.

Kasamatsu no volvió a hablar en todo el recorrido; a menos que farfullar maldiciones y gritar de tanto en tanto contase como hablar. Kise, a su lado, se reía a carcajadas y chillaba con deleite, disfrutando de las vueltas y vueltas y las caídas repentinas que constituían la ruta a seguir por la montaña rusa. Ascendían metros y metros por encima del suelo, hasta el punto que las personas en el resto del parque se convertían en puntitos como hormigas; y de golpe iban hacia abajo a toda velocidad, tanto que parecía que se iban a chocar de cara contra el suelo. En ocasiones quedaban boca abajo; y Midorima, al lado de Takao, en los asientos justo detrás de los de Kise y Kasamatsu, se aferraba a su objeto de la suerte como podía: un planisferio que había enroscado hasta formar un rollo para poder preservarlo durante el recorrido.

Cuando bajaron, Takao se reía a carcajadas —tan ligero y fresco como si acabasen de realizar un mero viaje en metro. Kasamatsu se tambaleaba y se agarraba la cabeza, farfullando por lo bajo, y Midorima tuvo que huir al baño más cercano para devolver hasta el desayuno; se había puesto del mismo color que su cabello.

Kise, que parecía un poco atontado pero por el resto se hallaba ileso —aunque sí un poco despeinado— se acercó para revisar el estado de su _senpai_.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Kasamatsu hizo un gesto con la mano para sacudírselo de encima, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para darle el golpe que de hecho se merecía. Había repetido cincuenta veces que su tolerancia a las montañas rusas era escasa, y que definitivamente _no_ era una buena idea que lo hicieran subirse a una. Kise —y también Takao— habían hecho oídos sordos a sus protestas, y por eso ahora estaban en esta situación.

— Ey, chicos —llamó el base de Shūtoku, acercándose desde los baños con un Midorima que parecía dispuesto a eliminar de la faz de la Tierra a cualquiera que se atreviese a burlarse de él; lo cierto era que el más bajo tenía pinta de estar luchando con desesperación por contener las risas— ¿qué les parece si vamos a la vuelta al mundo?

La vuelta al mundo no era otra cosa que una rueda gigante de más de cien metros de diámetro —una de las atracciones favoritas del lugar. Aquella idea no le pareció mala a Kasamatsu; ya que al menos no tendría que lidiar con un estómago revuelto al bajarse. Nada de caídas bruscas ni andar cabeza abajo.

De modo que, luego de haber entregado sus boletos al encargado de la noria, subieron y empezaron a ascender en altura mientras los cuatro miraban el paisaje por la ventana. La vista de Tokio que se percibía por allí era formidable, de manera que durante unos instantes gobernó el silencio entre ellos —incluso Takao permanecía callado, mientras Kise tomaba fotos con el móvil.

Pero a partir de cierto momento, a Kasamatsu empezó a parecerle _extraño_ el silencio que gobernaba allí dentro. Había pasado los últimos minutos mirando por la ventana; por lo que se sorprendió cuando, al volver la vista de vuelta al interior del cubículo, se encontró con que en el asiento frente al que Kise y él compartían había una escena bastante… peculiar.

Con razón había tanto silencio.

Midorima y Takao estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, _muy juntos_. El peliverde se había puesto rojo como un tomate y tenía la vista clavada en sus piernas —evitando, obviamente, mirar a ninguno de los presentes—, donde los dedos vendados de una de sus manos se hallaban entrelazados con los de otra de las de Takao. Este último había dejado caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, cerrando los ojos en una expresión del más puro contento.

De pronto, Kasamatsu se sintió incómodo. Kise y él estaban fuera de lugar allí… Pero el rubio también parecía haberlo notado, porque después de dejar de sacar fotos por la ventana, se había puesto muy rígido sobre su asiento, sentado de una manera que saltaba a la vista que no podía ser muy cómoda. Como si tratase de actuar natural, fallando en el intento.

Las manos del pelinegro empezaron a sudarle. Una de ellas yacía sobre el asiento, a apenas centímetros de distancia de otra de las de Kise; era _tan_ vergonzoso, tan fácil de malinterpretar; y, aun así, no se atrevía a apartarla por temor a que resultara muy obvio. Sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorado, percibiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban, echó un vistazo de reojo al modelo y descubrió que él _también_ se había sonrojado, como víctima de emociones vergonzosas que no cesaban de fluir por su interior.

Fue un alivio cuando llegó el momento de bajarse. El aire fresco de afuera les bañó el rostro y los ayudó a eliminar su sonrojo —algo que Midorima también agradeció, dado que no había podido detener a Takao en el momento en que se había reclinado contra él y había tomado su mano, y el peliverde no estaba acostumbrado a actuar de esa forma con gente presente.

A continuación, decidieron ir al tren fantasma. Kasamatsu lo agradeció en un principio —al fin y al cabo, sería mejor que estar encerrado con dos tortolitos en una cabina de dos por dos—; pero en seguida lo lamentó cuando, apenas hubieron entrado al oscuro túnel, Kise se aferró de su brazo y empezó a gimotear que quería salir. El base de Kaijō no sabía cómo hacerle entender que, una vez dentro, había que recorrerlo todo para poder salir; de modo que tuvo que aguantarse casi cinco minutos con Kise agarrado de su brazo, a los gritos cada vez que aparecía un monstruo o un fantasma. Cuando por fin pudieron salir, el rubio todavía se aferraba a él y se negaba a sacar el rostro de su hombro, donde la había ocultado cuando había pasado apenas un tercio del recorrido.

Takao salió a las carcajadas del sitio, y Midorima tenía el mismo aspecto serio que siempre; pero, por algún motivo, de pronto parecía más molesto que de costumbre y se sobresaltaba con gran facilidad.

Y entonces, mientras miraban las distintas atracciones para decidir a dónde podían ir, los cuatro se detuvieron al mismo tiempo en el mismo sitio. Vale, en realidad Kasamatsu siguió de largo —frenando únicamente cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros tres ya no avanzaban junto a él.

La entrada se hallaba rodeada por globos rojos con forma de corazón; joder, la _entrada misma_ tenía forma de corazón. Arriba había un enorme letrero, en letras rosadas —escritas en una cursiva repleta de florituras—, que ponía _"Love Lane"_. En la fila no había nadie esperando, pero pudieron ver claramente cómo una muchacha y el que probablemente era su novio se subían a una especie de bote y desaparecían a través de un túnel, apenas iluminado con luces en distintos tonos cálidos.

Takao en seguida dirigió una mirada suplicante a Midorima. Éste frunció el ceño con disgusto; pero, incapaz de decirle que no, lo miró en plan _"pagarás un precio muy alto, después"_ y se encaminó con él hacia la atracción. Kise se limitó a quedarse allí parado, contemplando cómo ambos jugadores de Shūtoku se alejaban para probar el recorrido, mientras Kasamatsu se aproximaba a él de mala gana y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué frenan? ¿A dónde fueron Midorima y Takao? ¿Qué…? —Pero se frenó de golpe, porque sólo entonces acababa de notar frente a _qué_ clase de lugar estaban parados. Imposible, ¿era aquello una especie de túnel del amor, como los que se veían en esas ridículas series yanquis?

_Dios, qué bajo ha caído Midorima_, fue lo que pensó mientras veía cómo él y el diez tomaban asiento en un botecito y empezaban a alejarse por el túnel. Se giró para preguntar a Kise si quería ir a buscar algo de beber; pero entonces se percató de que el rubio lo miraba con gesto _suplicante_, como si le estuviese rogando por su vida.

— Senpai… —Gimoteó, con lágrimas empezando a deslizársele por los costados de los ojos. Kasamatsu lo miró sorprendido, atónito ante el repentino arranque emocional del as de su equipo. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Pero las siguientes palabras del rubio le dejaron bien claro qué era lo que le sucedía:— Quiero ver cómo es por dentro…

_No_. Kasamatsu podía ser bastante diligente con Kise en muchos aspectos, pero con _eso_ sin dudas _no_ iba a ceder.

Lo miró como si estuviera loco, en una mueca mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad. De veras, a Kise debía habérsele zafado un tornillo si pensaba que _él_ entraría _ahí_ en _su compañía_; ¡¿acaso había perdido el juicio?!

— _Kise._ —Espetó en un siseo, mientras más y más lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por los ojos del modelo y la gente se giraba para señalarlos y murmurar.— _No_ pienso entrar ahí contigo. _Olvídalo._

— ¡P–pero, senpai…! —Gimoteó éste en estridentes alaridos que llamaban la atención de todo el mundo. Kasamatsu le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, pero Kise tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apenas si veía al muchacho frente a él.— Quiero ver cómo es por adentro, p–por favor…

— Ve tú solo. —Soltó el base, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¡Lo haría si pudiera! —Exclamó el rubio con desesperación. Entonces señaló un cartel que reposaba cerca de la entrada, y cuando Kasamatsu lo leyó con atención, se dio cuenta de que sólo se podía entrar de a dos. Volvió a dirigir la vista al rubio, que lo miraba en medio de un llanto desconsolado.— Por favor, senpai… es mi única oportunidad…

_Joder. J-o-d-e-r_. Kise tenía un sinfín de admiradoras que habrían _matado_ por poder entrar allí con él. Ahora, sin embargo, no parecía haber ninguna por allí cerca. Para colmo, Takao y Midorima ya habían desaparecido por el túnel, por lo que no había manera de tratar de convencer a ninguno de los dos de que fuera uno de ellos quien acompañase a Kise. Kasamatsu maldijo su mala suerte; y fue al sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo por la vergüenza y se acaloraba, cuando supo que había perdido.

Porque Kise Ryōta siempre ganaba contra él, no importaba cuánto lo intentase. El base tenía un problema: y era que no sabía decir que no al as de su equipo.

De modo que, más temprano que tarde, se halló a sí mismo sentado en uno de los lados del asiento de aquel ridículo bote —que descubrió, para su propio horror, tenía forma de cisne— y, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de arrepentirse y salir huyendo, ya habían zarpado.

Una vez dentro del túnel y apenas hubieron empezado el recorrido, Kasamatsu pensó que aquel sitio debería estar prohibido por la ley. Era de tan mal gusto que no se le ocurría cómo era posible que hubiese gente que se metía allí por propia voluntad. El corredor estaba apenas iluminado por luces que, al hallarse ocultas detrás de pantallas en tonos de rojo y rosado —con forma de corazones o de rosas—, alumbraban el lugar en tonos cálidos. El mismo efecto se producía sobre el agua, que de alguna manera parecía de un magenta oscuro por la iluminación del ambiente. Además, el perfume floral era tan fuerte que el base arrugaba la nariz por el desagrado; y tenía la espantosa sensación de que el bote se movía solo —mediante un mecanismo que no conocía— para dar mayor… intimidad, a las parejas.

Excepto porque Kise _no_ era su pareja; y por eso todo aquello resultaba extremadamente incómodo.

El rubio contemplaba el recinto con una mezcla de silencioso entusiasmo y genuina curiosidad; estudiando con la mirada las distintas formas de las lámparas, rozando la superficie del agua con los dedos y acercándolos a sus ojos para asegurarse de que aquel líquido realmente era incoloro. A diferencia de Kasamatsu, a Kise _sí_ que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas; de modo que se tomó su tiempo para observar el lugar antes de echar un vistazo al pelinegro.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Había esperado encontrarlo enfurruñado, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en gesto hosco. Había esperado hallarlo con una expresión del más crudo aburrimiento, con una mueca que evidenciase que, en su interior, lamentaba haber acompañado al rubio allí dentro. Lo que sin dudas no había esperado era toparse con un _senpai_ completamente _abochornado._ Kise abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró con detenimiento; tenía que ser un efecto de las luces, porque no podía ser que Kasamatsu se hubiese puesto _tan_ rojo. Sus brazos reposaban caídos a los costados de cuerpo, y el alero percibía cómo a uno de los dedos de la mano que se encontraba más cerca de él le daba un tic, temblándole cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo.

Y de repente, el propio Kise —que hasta ese momento había estado de lo más tranquilo— también se sintió incómodo. Era como si Kasamatsu lo hubiese contagiado, porque había sido el hecho de verlo ahí tan avergonzado lo que había provocado el bochorno del modelo. De pronto empezó a sentirse muy acalorado, como si la temperatura del sitio hubiese ascendido varios grados en cuestión de unos segundos.

Tenía que decir algo. El silencio, de golpe, se había vuelto muy incómodo. _Debía decir algo con tal de romperlo_.

— Uhh, senpai… —Titubeó al hablar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _¿No hay motivos para estar nervioso, relájate? _De pronto, le daba la sensación de que era mentira; porque _él también estaba nervioso_. Entonces, ¿qué?

Sintió cómo los orbes azules del contrario se clavaban en él, taladrándolo con una fuerza muy distinta a la que solía aplicar cuando lo miraba para regañarlo o para darle alguna orden en las prácticas. No sabía qué era lo que lo volvía diferente; pero era así. A Kise le costó devolverle la mirada, soltando una risita intranquila que falló en su intento de relajar el ambiente; era como si su voz se hubiese muerto en su garganta, porque cuando volvió a tratar de hablar, no lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué? —Espetó el base en tono irritado, fulminando a Kise con unos ojos que, en la tenue luz de aquel sitio, parecían refulgir con una especie de fuego violáceo.

El rubio no supo qué decir. Sabía que su _senpai_ se molestaría si no respondía a su pregunta; pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle?

Era como si ahora las palabras estuvieran de más. Como si hablarle no fuese lo correcto. Kise percibió cómo un montón de tonterías se agolpaban en su garganta y en su mente, como desesperadas por salir en forma de incoherencias que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía. Una extraña emoción empezó a invadirlo; y, cuando sacudió la cabeza para indicar al contrario que no era nada, y éste se apresuró a desviar los ojos hacia otro lado, sintió un fuerte impulso de tomar aquella mano que yacía allí a su lado, reposando sobre el mullido asiento y con aquellas palpitaciones de las que el cuatro no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Lo más probable era que Kasamatsu se sobresaltase ante su tacto y lo arrojase al agua de una patada. Kise lo sabía muy bien. Pero valía la pena intentarlo, allí donde el otro no podía huir… y, más que nada, porque una vez que a Kise Ryōta se le ocurría algo, era difícil disuadirlo.

Así que, de modo furtivo y en completo silencio, deslizó su mano por la superficie del asiento hasta dar con los dedos del contrario. Apenas los hubo rozado, Kasamatsu —tal y como Kise había predicho— se sobresaltó, dando un respingo que sacudió el bote y provocó ondas sobre la superficie del agua; incorporándose y alejándose lo más que pudo del lado del asiento donde se encontraba el alero. Lo contempló con los ojos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa; su ceño eternamente fruncido —y _sí_, se había puesto rojo como los tomates, _no_ era un efecto de la luz.

Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de regalar al agua con el cuerpo del famoso modelo. Ni siquiera amagó a golpearlo de ningún modo; de hecho, luego de mirar al otro por unos segundos, que le devolvió la mirada como atontado e inmóvil por el miedo, volvió a sentarse y permaneció allí, mirando en sentido opuesto a donde se hallaba el rubio, con los labios apretados en una mueca de bochorno y disgusto…

… Hasta que, luego de varios segundos, Kise sintió algo cálido contra su mano —que había quedado en el lugar donde había rozado la de Kasamatsu— y, asombrado por el repentino tacto, echó un vistazo y descubrió que los dedos del pelinegro se acomodaban en torno a los de él, mientras éste permanecía con el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado, como si fuese incapaz de mirarlo.

Kise se quedó mudo, helado. Sus dedos, casi como por reflejo, se ubicaron en una posición más cómoda, entrelazándose más cerca con los del base; pero, por el resto, permaneció rígido. Sintió que la temperatura subía a pique y que ahora se ponía rojo _de verdad_. Imposible, su _senpai_ había… ¿Kasamatsu acababa de…?

Pero aquel tacto era inconfundible. La manera en que los dedos del pelinegro volvieron a acomodarse tiernamente entre los suyos, un poco temblorosos, era _real_. Kise sintió que un globo se inflaba en su interior, repleto de un aire cálido que no sabía de dónde salía pero que llenaba su pecho en la sensación más reconfortante del mundo.

_Necesitaba_ hablar. _Moría_ por decir algo, por hacer mil preguntas a su _senpai_, a pesar de que ni él mismo estaba seguro de cuáles preguntas serían ésas. A pesar de todo, se quedó en silencio, desviando el rostro él también porque incluso él sentía cierta vergüenza en aquel momento, por feliz que fuera en su interior.

Permanecieron así varios minutos. El bote seguía recorriendo aquel túnel que no parecía acabar jamás —aunque ya ninguno le prestaba atención. Los minutos parecían horas, al tiempo que todos sus nervios parecían concentrarse en aquella zona donde sus cuerpos se tocaban, en los retazos de piel que rozaban la del otro en una infinita calidez de la que ninguno se atrevía a hacer mención.

Y entonces, luego de lo que se sintió como eones, a Kise se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada posible. Una idea que no podía salir bien ni en el más retorcido de los universos alternativos. Pero _todo_ en ese momento era delirante: desde el hecho de haber ido con su _senpai_ a un parque de diversiones, hasta hallarse con él en aquella cursi atracción; todavía más que estuvieran _tomados de la mano_, algo con lo que el rubio ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar jamás.

Si había un momento para llevar a cabo aquella idea tan absurda, era entonces; en un contexto tan improbable como el éxito de la idea en sí.

Se acercó despacio al contrario, procurando no asustarlo. Kasamatsu de hecho _se dio cuenta_ de que Kise se aproximaba, pero no hizo gesto alguno para oponerse a ello. En apenas instantes, el modelo se halló justo al lado del otro —sus brazos y sus piernas se tocaban, y sus manos juntas ahora yacían por encima del regazo de ambos.

Juntó valor. Kasamatsu no mostraba reacción alguna, a pesar de que era bien consciente de la creciente cercanía del contrario. Mirando en su dirección, el rubio murmuró con voz tenue:

— Senpai…

Y, cuando el pelinegro se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo, descubrió que su rostro se hallaba _muy_ cerca; tanto que casi habría podido contar sus pestañas bajo la tenue luz del túnel, si no hubiese sido porque sentía que se perdía en aquellos ojos ambarinos…

— _Vamos, Kasamatsu–senpai, ¡admite que alguien te gusta!_

— _Ya les dije… que no me gusta… nadie, joder —tenía tanto alcohol en las venas que le costaba expresarse con claridad; las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras, y el simple intento de formular frases coherentes ya le constituía un esfuerzo enorme—, déjenme en paz._

— _Ahh, senpai, qué cruel. ¡Por favor! —Suplicó el rubio, mientras el portador del ojo de halcón, justo a su lado, asentía para expresar su acuerdo._

_Chasqueó la lengua._

— _Joder. Vale, sí, ustedes ganan —reconoció al fin, harto de ser acosado por ambos muchachos de primer año, que se morían por saber si le gustaba alguien o no; una figura peliverde lo contempló con desaprobación, en la distancia, pero no dijo nada—. Sí… me gusta alguien, mierda. ¿Contentos?_

— _Ni un poco. —Soltó el diez con una risita.— Ahora dinos quién es~_

_Pero eso era algo que Kasamatsu, definitivamente, no podía hacer. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Takao quién le gustaba, cuando aquella persona estaba allí presente, con esa sonrisa estúpida tan típica suya pintada en la cara, y sus cabellos dorados refulgiendo bajo la intermitente iluminación de la habitación, cayéndole sobre su rostro perfecto como finos hilos de oro?_

_No. No había forma de que Kasamatsu Yukio reconociera que era Kise Ryōta —su estúpido kouhai de Kaijō— la persona de quien se había enamorado._

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en que los labios de Kise se posaron sobre los suyos; en un beso ínfimo, su toque más fugaz que el de un colibrí al posar su pico en una flor. Fue casi una prueba, algo experimental, como si el rubio temiese que Kasamatsu lo rechazase y lo obligase a retroceder —motivo por el que, apenas una fracción de segundo después de haber rozado los labios del contrario con los suyos, se separó de él y lo evaluó desde escasos centímetros de distancia.

Kasamatsu tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa; pero la expresión de Kise, con los párpados entrecerrados mientras lo analizaba, lo atontaba hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir que se volvería loco. Su gesto no tardó en variar por uno más relajado; bajando su mirada hacia aquella boca con la que siempre había soñado y que acababa de sentir contra la suya.

Aquella fue toda la respuesta que Kise necesitó. Porque el mensaje en los ojos del contrario fue claro cuando estos se dirigieron a sus labios; y por eso el modelo volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y presionó sus bocas juntas una vez más, esta vez de modo más prolongado, antes de empezar a mover sus labios contra los del contrario.

El beso ahora fue lento, acompasado; cargado de una infinita calidez de la que no se había percibido ni un atisbo antes, pero que ahora bastaba para nublar las mentes de ambos. El movimiento suave de sus labios recordaba al de las llamas al acariciar la piel; la forma en que entreabrían y cerraban sus bocas, emitiendo un cálido aliento sobre la piel del contrario, los volvía locos a los dos, tanto que causaba que sintiesen que no era suficiente. Deseaban _más_.

Cuanto más niegas querer algo, más fuerte se vuelve ese deseo. Eso era algo que Kasamatsu sabía bien; había pasado _meses_ repitiendo que no le gustaba nadie, negando el profundo amor que sentía por su _kouhai_ y que lo había ido envolviendo, muy despacio —abrazándolo hasta que ya no había podido librarse de aquellas tiras que lo ataban con firmeza, haciéndolo sentir que se asfixiaba. Sus constantes negativas lo habían llevado a hundirse todavía más, soñando despierto con él mientras fingía que prestaba atención a lo que le decían, golpeándolo y apartándolo de sí en un intento por apagar las eternas brasas de lo que sentía por él.

Y Kise, que había intuido algo de aquello en algún sitio de su inconsciencia, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de pronto sintió que todo lo que quería era tomar al contrario entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca más; víctima de un repentino anhelo por él que quizás llevaba tiempo cociéndose a fuego lento en su interior, a pesar de que nunca se hubiese percatado de ello. Ver a Kasamatsu sonrojado por él había despertado aquellas emociones en su pecho, y ahora que eran ellas quienes dominaban sus sentidos, estaba seguro de que constituían un incendio que nunca podría apagar.

Fue Kise quien, ávido del otro e incapaz de contener sus propios deseos, deslizó su lengua al exterior de su boca y la pasó seductoramente por encima de los labios del contrario. Notó cómo Kasamatsu se estremecía de modo palpable ante aquel contacto; pero luego, casi como respondiendo a una petición que no había sido formulada en palabras, separó los labios y permitió que la lengua de Kise se escurriera entre ellos, lamiéndolos en su camino —justo antes de encontrarse con la del contrario.

El pelinegro creyó que perdería el juicio cuando sintió el extremo de la lengua del alero rozar la suya en un toque húmedo, mucho más cálido que todo lo que habían experimentado hasta ahora. Y cuando empezaron a danzar juntas, moviéndose una contra otra en lánguidos movimientos, Kasamatsu hizo a un lado la última vena de cordura que le quedaba y se abandonó al contacto del otro, acercando su cuerpo todavía más al de éste y respondiendo al beso con una insistencia mayor a la anterior.

Fue su intuición la que los hizo parar; luego de un lapso de apenas unos minutos, que sin embargo se sintieron como milenios. Se apartaron justo a tiempo, antes de llegar a la boca de salida del túnel; acabando por fin aquel recorrido en el que se habían desenvuelto los acontecimientos más extraños que podrían haber imaginado jamás. Los dos se hallaban ruborizados, y cuando se bajaron del bote, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro —a pesar de que sus manos todavía se hallaban entrelazadas juntas.

A lo lejos, dos figuras hicieron gesto de reconocerlos —luego de unos momentos buscándolos con la vista. El más bajo alzó una mano y empezó a exclamar:

— ¡Ey, chi–…! —Pero la figura más alta lo silenció cubriéndole la boca con una mano mientras, desde detrás de sus anteojos, analizaba la situación —estudiando a los otros dos.

— Shh, Takao. —Advirtió al pelinegro en un siseo que salió casi como un susurro. Éste intentó apartar la mano de su boca, sin éxito; farfullando frases ininteligibles contra su palma mientras luchaba por apartar su brazo.— Mira, mira sus manos.

Y Takao obedeció; primero porque era raro que su _Shin–chan_ le pidiese que hiciera nada que implicase mirar a los demás, pero luego por genuina curiosidad cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de Kise y Kasamatsu se hallaban _juntas_, entrelazadas; notando el sitio del que acababan de salir —el mismo del que él mismo y su novio habían salido apenas unos momentos antes que ellos.

¿Qué…?

Cuando Midorima por fin le apartó la mano de la boca, Takao no pudo sino sonreírse mientras observaban cómo Kasamatsu y Kise los buscaban con la mirada —evitando mirarse el uno a otro mientras lo hacían, sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo que no pasó desapercibido ni a Midorima ni a Takao.

— _Oooh~ _—Comentó el base con tono divertido, justo en el momento en que el rubio y el pelinegro conseguían hallarlos entre la multitud y empezaban a caminar hacia ellos.— ¿Así que ellos también…? —Preguntó con malicia; el peliverde no estaba seguro de si lo decía porque habían subido a la misma atracción que ellos o por lo que podía significar el hecho de que estuviesen tomados de la mano. En cualquier caso, se ajustó los anteojos al tiempo que decía:

—… Me pregunto qué habrá pasado…

Takao se carcajeó con estrépito.

— ¿No es _obvio_, Shin–chan? —Preguntó con tono risueño, mientras tironeaba de su mano y se posicionaba más cerca todavía de su amado.— Han admitido el amor que sienten el uno por el otro; aunque no sea tan fuerte como el nuestro…

— ¡Takao! —Protestó el peliverde, poniéndose rojo mientras el más bajo se reía y se aferraba a su brazo, reclinando la cabeza contra éste.

Pero parecía que había sido exactamente así.

* * *

><p><strong>No subestimen mi capacidad para juntar a estos dos (a estos cuatro, cof cof) de todas las maneras posibles <strong>**—ay, es que me tienen perdida... Kasamatsu tuvo que sufrir mucho para que este fic pudiera ser creado, que lo sepan. Si hasta hubo chantaje y todo...~**

**Cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido; me alegran un montón, y me motivan a escribir más :'D**

**¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
